Eavesdropping
by xXTheCrypticCrayonXx
Summary: Merlin overhears an argument between Arthur and his friends, who think Merlin is only after Arthur's money. Arthur/Merlin slash, oneshot


**Warning: Slash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin opened the door quietly, sat his bag by the door and his keys on the little wooden table in the entrance hall. Arthur's keys weren't there yet, so he was probably still at work. With a small smile, Merlin made his way down the hall to the kitchen, intending to make dinner for the two of them.

"Get. Out," hissed Arthur's voice from the kitchen.

Merlin stumbled to a stop on the hardwood floor, confused.

"We're just looking out for you, Arthur." Wasn't that Percival?

"Yeah, well I don't need your_ help_!" Arthur retorted. "This is bullshit!"

Merlin's eyes widened. It took a lot to make Arthur this angry. He moved closer to the chrome-colored wall and crept toward the kitchen.

"Arthur, just think about it." That was Leon. "He has so much to gain from this relationship, but he has nothing to give in return."

Merlin frowned—they were talking about him! After six months of dating, he had finally met Arthur's friends a few weeks ago, but he thought they liked him well enough. Apparently, he had been way off base.

Gwaine started in next. "You keep giving him all these expensive gifts, he gets to live in your penthouse, and he gets to tell everyone he's dating a freaking Pendragon!"

The dark-haired eavesdropper narrowed his eyes and barely managed to stop himself from hitting his fist on the wall separating them. He wasn't with Arthur for his money or social status! Love wasn't about any of those superficial things!

"Is that what you think?" Arthur's voice was quiet, and Merlin had to scoot closer to hear him. "That Merlin is with me for my money? Our relationship isn't about the stupid benefits! I love Merlin! And he loves me."

Merlin smiled, tension leaving his body.

"But how do you _know_ he loves you? How can you be sure?" Leon, again.

"How can you be sure _Morgana_ loves _you_, Leon?!"

"That's not what we're talking about, Arthur. Don't change the subject!"

"It's not changing the subject! You know in your heart that Morgana loves you, right? Well, I know in _my_ heart that Merlin loves me for who I am!"

"Arthur—"

"No! I don't want to hear this shit anymore! Merlin didn't even know who I was when we met! And when he found out, I practically had to beg him to go out with me! And yes, I bought him expensive gifts, but that was when we first started dating. Since then, he's assured me that he doesn't need or want any of that crap!"

"Look, Arthur." Percival: always the peacekeeper. "We just want to make sure he isn't using you. You haven't had the best track record with past partners."

"And I'm telling you guys—Merlin is different! I care about him more than I ever cared about any of the others I've dated. He's special, and I've never been this happy in my life."

Merlin's face melted into a dopey smile as he sneaked back to the front door. They didn't need to know that he had overheard them. He grabbed his bag and keys, quietly shut the door, and leaned against the wall next to it, letting out a sigh.

Hopefully, Arthur's friends would realize how much he loved Arthur. They were important to Arthur, and he didn't want to cause problems between them. No matter what they thought of him now, he hoped they would become more approving of him.

He took a deep breath before swinging the door open and slamming it shut behind him. For the second time that day, he plopped his bag down by the door and placed his keys on the table.

"Arthur?" Merlin called, just on the off chance they hadn't heard the door. "Are you here?"

"In the kitchen, babe!"

Merlin entered the room and feigned surprise at seeing Gwaine, Percival, and Leon lounging around. "Oh! Hey, guys!" Elyan and Lancelot, the only two from their group not in attendance, obviously hadn't been privy to the plan.

The three guys gave half-smiles and little waves, giving no indication of what they had just been saying. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist from behind and rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder. It was always a sore spot for Arthur that his boyfriend was slightly taller than he was, but he made the best of the situation. Merlin turned to smile at Arthur before addressing the three other men.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Merlin offered, only half-hoping they would refuse. "I was going to make some pasta, and I'm sure Arthur could grill some meat."

They glanced at Arthur in shock. "Since when can you cook?!" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin taught me a little bit. Though I'm nowhere near as good as he is," Arthur conceded with a grin.

"Oh, whatever! You're great at it." Merlin gave Arthur a grin of his own before turning to the others. "So, what do you say?"

They looked at Arthur as if for permission and after a moment, Merlin felt a slight downward twitch from Arthur's chin.

The three nodded and Leon gave a quiet "Sure."

"Great! Then I'll get started," said Merlin with a smile.

Arthur tightened his grip on his boyfriend and whispered in his ear, "Not so fast, _Merlin_. I haven't gotten my daily dose of _you_ yet."

Merlin's face reddened. "Not in front of your friends, you clotpole!" Merlin turned his head to hiss back.

Said friends looked at the two in confusion—until Arthur attacked Merlin's lips. They looked away in embarrassment.

Merlin broke away, blushing deeply and clearing his throat. "I'll just—I'm gonna get to it then," he said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Arthur smirked at his boyfriend's bashfulness and pushed his friends out into the living room.

Dinner was surprisingly fun. Gwaine, Leon, and Percival were pleasant enough, and Arthur seemed to have forgotten about their fight—or at least pushed it to the back of his mind. Merlin was a bit more reserved than he normally would have been, but he hoped Arthur would attribute that to a long day at work or something of the sort.

Merlin volunteered to take care of the dishes, wanting to give Arthur and his friends some time to finish their conversation if they hadn't earlier.

"I can help, babe."

"No, I've got it." Merlin smiled as he grabbed the dishes from the tabletop and headed into the kitchen.

When he was about halfway done with the dishes, Percival poked his head into the kitchen. "We're heading out, Merlin. See ya later!"

Merlin quickly wiped his hands and headed to the kitchen doorway. "Bye, guys!"

As the door shut behind them, Arthur turned to Merlin, concerned. "Okay, spill it! You were too quiet at dinner. What's wrong?"

Merlin sighed, walking back into the kitchen to continue washing dishes. Arthur slipped his hands around Merlin's waist, waiting patiently. They both knew he wasn't one to give up.

"It just that—I always thought that your friends liked me, but they think I'm just some gold-digger!" Unbidden tears welled up in Merlin's eyes.

Arthur sighed and pressed his lips to Merlin's neck. "You heard that, then?"

Merlin nodded, rubbing his watering eyes with his forearm and sniffling.

"Then you also heard me say that their opinion is bullshit. I know we love each other, and that's all that matters."

"I just want them to know how much I love you," Merlin told him as he twisted around to face Arthur. "They're important to you, and I want them to know that you're important to me too… I want their approval because then I'll know I might actually be good enough for you."

Arthur wiped the tears from Merlin's cheeks and smiled gently. "We don't need their approval—I know that you love me. And you're too good for me. Sometimes, I wonder how I was ever able to catch someone as wonderful as you."

"Arthur—"

"_Merlin_. Trust me. They'll come around. When they get to know you like I know you, they'll have no problem accepting us… Or else."

Merlin cracked a smile at that, just like Arthur knew he would.

"The stupid wankers are going to pay for making my boyfriend cry though."

The smile faded to a look of horror. "Arthur, no! Please don't say anything to them!"

Arthur contemplated for a second before coming to a decision. "Fine. _I_ won't say anything." He smirked. "But I can't promise that _Morgana_ won't."

His dark-haired lover lightly smacked his arm. "Arthur, that's even worse! We'll never see them again!"

The blonde only pulled him closer. "Don't worry—it won't be _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding me?! She'll eat them alive!"

"Well, that's what they get." Arthur grinned as he imagined the kicked-puppy looks they would have when his sister got done with them.

Merlin smiled and laughed as he leaned into Arthur's warm, broad chest.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
